Beating the Odds
by Flutemelody
Summary: Sometime after Twilight, Edward starts abusing Bella. Bella runs to Jacob for help but what happens when Sam imprints on her after she already promised herself she wouldn't fall in love again. Will Bella follow her heart and break the promise?
1. Go to Hell Edward!

This is my new story, called Beating the Odds. Its about how after Edward saved Bella from James but something happened and Edward started to abusing her. (( He never left in new moon.)) So Bella runs to Jacob for help so yes she knows he's a werewolf, but what happens when Sam imprint of Bella? Please Review. Oh and there will be grammar prombles, so please if you can over look them

* * *

"Oh my god, is that really the time?" I asked Jacob as I glanced over at the clock on the living room wall, 5:30. Jacob looked out and nodded then he understood why I looked so panicked.

"Oh no, Edward told me to have you home 30 minutes ago, shit." He jumped off the couch and grabbed the keys to his rabbit and pulled me along with him. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He knew I was going to be in trouble when we got back.

"It's okay, maybe Edward will take it easy on me this time." Jacob snorted angrily at my words, he knew as well as I did they was a lie.

"Only if Jasper there, but he said he going to be out hunting." Oh, shit I forgot Jasper and Emmett was going hunting with Alice. Edward was going to knock me into next week.

Jacob opened the door to the rabbit but shut it quietly, turning to me.

"Fuck it, your going for a ride on my back. Move back some Bella and turned your head." I turned my head, knowing he was un-dressing real fast to change into a wolf. Thank god, he haven't no neighbors. I didn't turn till I felt Jacob lick my hand. I turned to see his in wolf form and jumped on his back. He bark once, telling me to hold on tight and he raced into the forest. I knew this was fast then driving, but now I was going to really going to smell like him.

Seeming like no time at all, Jacob was running through the Cullen's yard. As he came to a stop, I jumped off his back and run inside to Edward. I wasn't even at the door yet, when Edward started in on me.

"Were in the hell have you been?" He screamed in my face. I stopped and was inchs from his face. "Answer me, bitch!"

"With Jacob, you knew that!" I was trying to sound brave, but it wasn't working, cause my voice was braking from the tears I was holding in.

"I told you to be here at five! It's now 5:37."

"I lost track off time, Edward. I'm sor—" Edward grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against the wall of the house. His body was pressed against mine. He breathe unneeded air into my face making my skin crawl.

"I'm not taking sorries from a slut, you hear me." Just then Jacob stepped in shoving Edward off me.

"Fuck off, Edward." Jacob growled baring his teeth at him.

"Don't tell me what to do! Why was you late anyway? Was you sleeping with him Bella?" Edward turned and faced me and toss me against the house again. I flinched in pain of how hard Edward was pushing and shoving me.

"I told you to fuck off!" Jacob hissed, while shaking. I could tell he was about to snapped any second and I was so close to him too.

"We was just watching T.V." I yelled at Edward, but that was stupid cause he flashed around bring his hand across my face. I screamed in pain as his rock-hard hand knocked a tooth out. Shit now I was going to start bleeding.

"No," Jacob cried, he knew there was going to be blood and if Edward was like this before he smelled blood he could only go down hill from there.

Everything happened in a flash after that. I felt cold strong arms wrap around my waist and being tossed to the ground with someone on top of me. I heard someone scream Edward name and the weight on top of me just got heavier crashing me into the ground.

"Don't breathe," I heard Alice voice yell to who ever was crashing me. "She bleeding." Oh great, now all I could think about was that I was bleeding and vampire was all around me.

"Let him up, Jacob before he bites you." Jasper hissed. I could tell he was angry but I didn't know that if it was toward Jacob or Edward. My bet was toward Edward.

"Get the fuck away," Edward snapped at Jasper, I'm guessing cause I believe it to be Emmett was still protecting/Smashing into the ground.

"If you EVER, put another hand on Bella, I will kill you Edward!" Even from under Emmett, I could hear the venom in his words. "Emmett let her up, I'm taking her home." I heard Edward let out a hiss.

"Don't you mean to your house so you can fuck her?" I winced at the words. I knew he was trying to get inside our minds to mess with us.

"Yes, she going to my house, but no I'm not fucking her. And even if I did, its none of your business, you son of a bitch." Emmett then let me up, pulling more like it and I cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Bella" He hugged me for less then a second and passed me over to Jacob who was some how in wolf form. I climbed up onto his back and sat in the middle of his massage shoulders, grabbing onto his fur with both hands knowing it wasn't going to hurt him.

"It's to my business, She my girlfriend!" I turned to look at him, and winced in pain.

"No anymore, go to hell Edward" I breathed out before Jacob wiped me away from there.

-x-x-

"Are you sure, your okay Bella?" Jacob asked me for the hundred time since he brought me to his house.

"Yes, and are you sure Billy won't mind me living here?" I asked.

"Yes, you know Billy will let you." I nodded, knowing it was true. Billy had made a promise to Charlie before he died last year that he would look after me like I was his own child. "He'll now feel like he's making good on his promise to Charlie." Jacob said echoing my thoughts. I nodded at Jacob and placed my head on his chest since we was on the floor watching T.V. Jacob sighed tighing his hold he already had on my waisted.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" He asked me.

"For helping me get away from Edward. Alice told me I need to get away before something like that happened but I was so sure he would stop hitting me and fall back in love with me. I knew after he saved me from James he wasn't the same and he didn't love me. I was only a pet to him after that." Under my head, I felt Jacob start to shake.

"I'm just glad, I got you out alive Bells." He muttered to me. And I nodded in agreement. After we was silence for a while, Jacob broke it.

"Do you want to come to the bonfire tomorrow night? You haven't been to one and Sam dying to meet you."

"Sam?"

"He our leader, you might know his girlfriend Leah." Oh I knew Leah alright. Love her brother Seth. Hated her.

" Say you'll come?" He begged me with puppy, or should I say wolf eyes.

"I'll come, could be fun." He smiled at me as the front door up and Billy wheeled himself in. Seeing me with the mark of Edward hand on my face he stopped.

"Edward again?" He asked and I nodded. "Then please stay here," Billy said and I nodded again. He smiled at me then started talking to Jacob about wolf stuff so I when back to watching T.V. Tomorrow could be fun.


	2. “Guess who?”

If your lost at all in this story please review or send me a message and ask what you don't get. I'm not Edward, so I can't read your mind * wink*

Oh and as you all know, I dont own Twilight. If I did, this story wouldn't even be on this site.

* * *

If your lost at all in this story please review or send me a message and ask what you don't get. I'm not Edward, so I can't read your mind * wink*

"Come on, Sleepy head!" Jacob growled at me playfully. Ugh, not now. I just had gotten to sleep.

"5 more minutes," I groaned turning over on the couch, which was smart since there was no room. The next thing I knew I was on the floor looking up at a laughing Jacob. "Well there goes my 5 minutes, I guess"

Jacob helped me up and I folded the blanket I was using last night.

"So how was your night?" He asked me, sitting down on the couch to watch some T.V.

"Okay, I guess." He just nodded but he wasn't looking at me. "What's wrong, Jacob?"

"Why didn't you tell me Edward hit you over almost everything?" _Crap, I must had been talking in my sleep._

"Didn't come up," I _lied._

"Lair, I asked you more then once and you just lied to me, Bella" I ducked my head and sat on the couch with him. "What's the real reason you didn't leave him?"

"I was afraid to," I breathe out my nose before continuing. "Edward never hurt me, badly. He never hit me where anyone else could see it. I could always hide the marks under my clothes so it didn't bother me. "I couldn't just ended it, if I did well then he would get mad and I hate to see what he would do." I closed my eyes trying to block out the sound of when Edward hand hit my face. That was the first time he ever hit me in the face. "Yesterday, I told him to go to hell it was because of what you did for me."

"What's that," Jacob asked pulling me into his side.

"You stood up for me." He looked at me funny and I knew why. "Yes, the rest of the Cullen's had stood up for me but it wasn't the same. I guess because you could hate him when the others couldn't." Tear was starting to fall down my face. Jacob wiped them away with his fingertips "Thank you, Jacob. You saved me even if you don't know it."

Jacob didn't say a word but he did pull me into a hug, which made me cry harder. I cried because I was happy Edward was gone. I was cried because I just lost my first love and I cried because Jacob was one of the greatest friends ever. I heard Billy roll in his wheelchair out of his room into the Living room.

"Oh, sorry." Billy said. He start to turn around in his chair.

"No, it's okay." I let go of Jacob and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. Billy turned back and faced us.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and came into the living room and grabbed the remote from Jacob and flipped through channels.

"Oh, Jacob Sam called" Billy made it sound like it was no big deal but Jacob didn't think so.

"What did he want?" Jacob asked his voice tight. _Why was that?_

"To tell you, that Bella is invited." Jacob let out a heavy sigh and smiled to me. I guess he was worried Sam would say no.

"Okay, well Bella do you want to go walk on the beach?" He asked me and I nodded.

-x-x-

An hour later, we was walking on the beach barefooted. Jacob had been tried talking me into getting the water.

"God, Jacob it's freezing. Not everyone can run 108 and not feel the cold water." I huffed for the 5th time already. When was he going to through his head?

"It's not that cold," He sighed like he was giving up. "Oh well, I guess—What's that?" He asked pointing to the side of me. When I turned, Jacob grabbed me up into his arms and raced into the water.

"What the hell, put me down Jacob!" I screamed at him. He grinned evilly. _Oh no._

"Okay," He dropped me, right into the freezing water. I came up and spitted water into his face. He just wiped it away.

"What the fuck, Jacob. I told you I wasn't getting in! You ass!" He just laughed, running into me knocking me into the water again. This time I didn't fight it and had fun.

After a good hour in the water, we got out. Since we didn't plan on getting in the water, we didn't have towels or change of clothes. Jacob might be fine, but I was shaking from head to toe, even with his arm wrapped around me.

"I got it, be right back Bella." He let go of me and raced through the sand into the forest. He was going to go wolf. I started to shake even more.

He was back let then a minute.

"Seth is coming and he going to bring us towels and you a change of clothes. He'll be here in five minutes, cause he has to run by my house." I nodded and was thankful when Jacob put his arm back around me. Least then I was only shaking alittle.

"When I get sick, I'm going to kick your ass." I muttered to him. He just laughed playing with my hair.

"Your not going to get sick, Bella"

I sighed and pressing myself into his side trying to get warm. After a bit, I felt warm hands cover my face from behind me.

"Guess who?" It could only be Seth, but I wasn't sure since I never met him just know his name from Charlie.

"Um, a wolf pup?" Both Jacob and Seth laughed and Seth hands fell from my face.

"Nice one Bella, Hey I'm Seth but I bet you know that already." I nodded and shook his hand. After I let go, he tossed me my clothes and a towel. I smiled and wrapped the towel around me. It was kind of hard since Jacob arm was still around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Seth. Someone thought it would be free to tackle the human in freezing water." My eyes was narrowed at Jacob.

"It wasn't that cold," He grumbled and we laughed. I stood up and headed for the Girls bathroom to change. "Be back," I called over my shoulder.

"Sure, Sure" Jacob and Seth answered in unites.

It didn't take long before I was changed and was heading back to Jacob and Seth. I had let my hair down and it was half dry by now.

"Wow, Bella. Your more beautiful, don't know how, then in Jacob thoughts." Seth told me and I looked over to see Jacob blushing.

"Thanks Seth," I smiled at him, feeling blood rush to my own face. "Yea, thanks Seth," Jacob growled.

"Hey, just keeping it real." Seth said getting up from where he had taken from me. "I've gotta get back, Oh and Sam said to be ready at 6." Jacob nodded and Seth hugged me bye. I was shock at first but then returned the hug.

"Happy little punk." Jacob called after him as Seth jogged away. I just heard a husky laugh.

"Sorry, about that Bella. Seth is only 15 and he thinks the whole world his friend." I didn't answer him, only smiled. Jacob sighed with boredom.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked me, taking my hand in his. "We still have 3 hours left" Just then my stomach growled at me and Jacob heard it. "Well looks like we should go to the diner." He laughed pulling me up.

"That works," I told him as he grabbed his towel and still holding my hand we walked to the small diner that was only a mile away. Every time I started to fall Jacob would steady me then laugh.

"Geez, Bella. I hate to see you run" He joked and I punched him. He looked at me.

"Oh, ow" He faked hurt and I just narrowed my eyes.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath knowing he could hear me. "So whats new in the pack life?" I asked as we walked into the diner.

"Nothing much, just um Jared imprinted." _Jared_? _Imprinted_?

"Who's Jared and what the hell is Imprinted?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Imprinting is like love at first sight, but stronger. Much stronger, that one person, become your everything. Everything revolves around them and you'll do anything, and everything for them."

"How do you imprint?" I asked wanting to know more about it.

"Well first you have to be a wolf. Next is after you phase all you have to do is look at the right person and she become your other half, your soul mate."

"Wow, okay so what about this Jared dude?"

"Oh, he's the first one to imprint. Its really rare, well that what we heard at least in the stories."

"Wow, so do you think you'll imprint?" I asked and Jacob face suddenly when stone.

"No," He said like he was positive.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because," I sighed but didn't push it.

After we ate, we only had an hour and half left, so we headed back to the beach. Seth and someone else was there with him setting up a table.

"Bella met Paul."

Paul just snorted without turning around to greet me. What not even a hello? What a jackass.

"Sorry, Paul's the Jackass of us all." Ha I was right! "Am not," Paul snapped.

"When Sam coming?" Jacob asked him.

"He's picking up Leah and he'll be here in 10." Jacob nodded. This was going to be a long _night_.


	3. From Yesterday

_Oh, ths chapter is named after a song called From Yesterday by 30 seconds from mars. Never heard it? Youtube, waitting for you then, like a fat kid waittin for sweets.

* * *

_

**Sam's P.O.V**

He told her what?

I had asked Jacob when we were running last night.

_To shut the hell up, he didn't care that she was just watching T.V. She was 30 minutes late, and to him the mean she was doing me._ Jacob voice had a bellicose tone to it, as well as hatred.

_And he slapped her?_ Although, how much I had hated Edward, this didn't sound like him. In his _own_ way, he had _imprinted_ on Bella. She was his other half. Well that was what we thought, until Bella had shown up a few months ago at Jacobs house.

_It took all I had not to kill him, Sam._

* * *

In my head right now, in human form, I was replying what Jacob had gone through to get Bella away from him. I was really proud of him, yet furious, that he didn't kill Edward. I knew without a doubt, I would had killed him without another thought about it. But then that would mean war. I sighed as I started my truck, and backed out of my driveway. Leah only lived three minutes away from me, so it didn't seem long before I was pulling in her driveway where she was waiting.

"Why couldn't we just go wolf?" She asked me as she opened the door to my truck. "If feels so weird being in human form."

"I thought you hated 'going wolf'?" I laughed pulling out of driveway and heading to first beach.

"I do, but it's not that bad when you have a hot boyfriend to go wolf with." She smirked at me, which made me roll my eyes.

"Your so corny, you know that, Leah?" She just laughed. Then she sighed. I knew where this was heading.

"Sam, Collin is the 3rd one to imprint in the pack. Jared and Paul already imprinted. Aren't you worried just a little?" No, I wasn't. I been wolf for so long and if I've had imprinted by now, I wouldn't.

"What about Collin? Naw, he's 16 and--" Leah cut me off, barbarously.

"Sam, you know sure as hell know I wasn't talking about Collin." She snarled at me, shaking a bit.

"God, Leah, cool it. I know what you meant and I've told you a hundred times already. I have been wolf for 3 years now and haven't imprinted yet so i'm not going to imprint okay?"

"Sam, you know that means nothing. You could walk outside and see a girl walk by and boom," She clapped her hands together on the boom. "She's your other half."

I growled as I turned off the truck in the parking lot of the first beach.

"Okay you want to play it like that? What about you, Leah? You could imprint too, leaving me dejected and heartbroken." Even though I tried really hard, agony flowed in my words.

"I'm not going to imprint." It was a statement.

"Oh the hell your not, Leah." I growled rolling my head back. "You know you can't stop it."

"Sam, I'm not going to okay?" She snapped at me, shaking again.

"And why not?" She held her hands together, and tried to stay calm.

"Because I'm a girl wolf." Fuck, not this again.

"Leah, being a girl wolf has nothing to do with it." I hissed at her.

"Sam, I'm 19 and I don't have periods anymore. My body is more build as a guy then a girl." She snarled at me and I recoiled. She was right, at first when she missed her period we thought the worst. Then after a few months, nothing. She was always burning up and the day Harry died, She lost it and exploded into a monster, we call wolfs.

"Leah," I exhaled out her name and tried to think of something to say.

"Forget it, Sam. There's nothing you can say." She opened the door, well almost ripped the door off is more like it.

"Leah, watch it." I growled at her and got out. "Just because your pissed do not mean my door has to suffer."

"Sorry," She sighed and looked down. I knew she was sorry, but not about the stupid door.

"Come on, time to meet Bella." I placed my arm around her.

"Of joy, the vampire girl." She chimed out.

"Ex. Vampire girl. She broke it off with Fuckward." She arched an eyebrow.

"Well you knew he was abusing her right?" She nodded and I started again. "Okay well he slapped her yesterday, when she came home late with Jacob. He called her a lot of names that aren't fit for little kids. Jacob attacked him, and Bella told him to go to hell."

"Woo, really?" Leah asked, and again I nodded lamely. "She is my hero for the day then." I laughed and looked at her with a fake pout.

"Hey, I thought I was your hero?" I faked a sniffed. Leah laughed and punched my arm.

* * *

"Hey, Sam." Paul greeted me but didn't look up from where he was already pigging out.

"Sam," Jared greeted me, holding Kim in his lap. Kim just smiled up at me, with a slight flush in her cheeks. I smiled back and looked around for Jacob and Bella. They wasn't far away, and was easily to spot. Bella was leading into his side, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. I could see the mark on her face where Edward had slapped her and I flinched at the thought of Edward hurting her.

"Bella? Sam's here." Jacob whispered in her ear, but we could all hear it. Bella slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and slowly met mine.

Suddenly the world shifted out of focus and the only thing I could see was her. I felt like an invisible chain was suddenly sprouting out from her and attaching itself to me firmly and that link was the only thing keeping me to the Earth. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I felt a heat, not painful, like the heat I felt when I phased, but a different heat spread through my body, warming my heart and mind. She was my other half, and I would do anything to keep it like that.

"Oh, no not another one," Seth whispered. I tried to look at him but my eyes wouldn't leave Bella's. Leah slipped her arm away from me and I could had sworn I heard hear her heart shattered.

"What's going on?" Bella asked looking around at everyone trying to understand it.

"Sam just imprinted, Bella" She raised both eyebrows and mashed them together. "On you," Her faced fell and she turned pale. She met my eyes again, and I almost was knocked over with the pain in her eyes.

"Bella," I breathed out her name liked it was a prayer.

"I can't take this!" She whined, as she jump from Jacob arms. She raced down the beach and Jacob started to follow her.

"No, Jacob. Leave her be, she needs time to think." My eyes never left her back as she raced across the sand. I winced when she fell about 700 yards away. She started to worry me when she didn't get back up. But she turned and looked up at the sky, and even from here, I saw a tear rush down her cheek.

* * *

Ugh, this is really short. Sorry about the wait. I'll post again tomorrow, promise! Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and Bella will not be turning into a vampire in this story.


	4. Running up that Hill

**Bella's P.O.V**

"We need to talk, Bella." I turned and looked at Jacob who was standing beside me. I turned over on my side so I wouldn't be facing him.

"There's nothing to talk about." I thought Jacob got it I didn't want to talk about it. So what, Sam imprinted on me. It didn't fix the damage Edward done to my heart.

"Yes there is." Jacob growled at me as he sat down next to me. He really didn't want me to tell him what I thought of all of this. "We need to talk about this." Well he asked for it. I jumped up and faced him. Even with him sitting down, he was almost as tall as me.

"Okay you want me to talk about this?" He nodded, "I think all this is bullshit. So what, Sam imprinted on me, he's my other half and all that right? It doesn't fix what Edward done to me and what Sam going to do to Leah. All this done was cause everyone hell. For what? For us to be happy? Jacob, people like me don't get there happy ending. If I did, my Dad would still be alive and my mom wouldn't have told me to stay in forks because I only had 'one more year of school left'. No one wants me and I understand that. I don't need this bullshit."

"Bella, do you really think that no one wants you? Because if you really think that, your crazy. What about me? What about my Dad? He took you in like family, damn it Bella. You are family, your like my sister." I snorted at him. Did he really think I was going to believe him? Yes, he was my best friend and yes I did love him like a brother. But everyone I loved never returned the favor.

"Damn it, Bella. Why don't you believe me?" He growled at me as he stood up. "Do not understand how many people care about you?"

"No one gives a damn about me, Jacob." I yelled up into his face. I turned around and walked off.

Sam's P.O.V

After ten minutes of her just sitting there I began to worry.

"Jacob, can you go talk to her?" I knew she would listen to him, if she listened to anyone at all.

"Sure, Sure" Jacob got up and walked toward Bella. After Bella was taking care of, I would talk to Leah about all of this and hopefully she would understand.

"We need to talk, Bella" I heard Jacob tell her. She turned away from him and spoke. "There's nothing to talk about." Even from here, I could hear him growl.

"Yes there is. We need to talk about this" He repeated to her. She jumped up and twirl up to face him.

"Okay you want me to talk about this?" I watched as he nodded and found myself wanted to nodded too. "I think all this is bullshit. So what, Sam imprinted on me, he's my other half and all that right? It doesn't fix what Edward done to me and what Sam going to do to Leah. All this done was cause everyone hell." How in the world can she think this. Yes, I was going to have to hurt Leah but she was made for me and she was turning her back on me.

"For what? For us to be happy? Jacob, people like me don't get there happy ending. If I did, my Dad would still be alive and my mom wouldn't have told me to stay in forks because I only had 'one more year of school left'. No one wants me and I understand that. I don't need this bullshit." How the fuck, can she think nobody wants her? She had a whole family right in front of her and she didn't even see it.

"Bella, do you really think that no one wants you? Because if you really think that, your crazy. What about me? What about my Dad? He took you in like family, damn it Bella. You are family, your like one of my sisters." Jacob growled back, and Bella just snorted. How can someone so small be so unreasonable.

"Damn it, Bella. Why don't you believe me?" He growled at her as he stood up. "Do not understand how many people care about you?" No, she couldn't see how many people cared about her and now she was going to run away from them.

"No one gives a damn about me, Jacob." She screamed into his face and turned around and walked away. Jacob started to shake and I knew it was my turn to talk to her. I walked over to Jacob and put my hand on his shoulder when he started to go after her.

"I'll go, go check on Leah for me will ya?" He nodded and headed back to the others who was just stared at us. I walked at a faster pace and caught up with her ease.

"Go away, Sam. There's nothing to talk about." She didn't look at me. "You have Leah, and I have myself. That's all we need." I gritted my teeth together.

"Bella, you know it don't work like that." That made her stop walking and turn and face me.

"Oh sorry, I'm not doing this right am I? I forgot, how am I to act, Sam? Skip around, because I have my other half, Soul mate?" I flinched at the venom in her voice. "Well excuse me, for wanting to have a life."

"Bella, look I know your upset about Edward and this--" Bella cut me off.

"You know nothing, Sam. So don't act like you do. The only thing you know is what you saw in Jacob mind." She snarled at me.

"I know more than you think, Bella. Having someone you thought loved you beat you like you was nothing but after it was over they told you they was sorry and it wouldn't happen again but the next day or so it did. That's what he did, isn't it?" I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," She turned away from me and without thinking I grabbed her arm and she almost jumped out of skin. Damn that Edward.

"Let me go," She whispered to me. She was afraid I was going to hurt her.

"Bella, I would never hurt you. You have to believe that," I dropped my hand from her arm and she let a breath out, that was almost a sigh.

"Sam, I don't know who to believe anymore." A single tear fell from her eye and worked itself down her face. Slowly, I lifted my hand and brushed it away with my fingertip. She winced from the touch but didn't pull back.

"Well you need to learn." She sighed and pulled back from my fingertips. I let my hand down and she walked away again, but this time I let her cause now I had to talk to Leah. Turning my back on Bella, I headed back to the other.

" Wow, this is better then a T.V show!" Paul exclaimed.

"Shut up, Paul." Everyone shouted at him and he just grinned as I walked over to Jacob.

"How is she?" I asked him and just shook his head.

"She so pissed, she can't even phase back." Damn it, I was going have to phase to talk to her. "Where's Bella?" He asked me looking around for her. I turned to where I had left her but I couldn't even see her.

"You go talk to Leah, I'll go and find her." Jacob told me, and I nodded heading for the woods. When I was away from everyone, I phased into my wolf self.

"I don't want to be part of a pack. I don't want to be anywhere near you, Sam Uley," Leah cried as dozens of memories flashed in her mind. Memories of me promising to love her forever, of us going on dates, of making love for the first time. I flinched as I watched all of it.

"Leah, we knew this might happen." I remember what we had just talked about not hour ago.

"Just shut the fuck up, Sam. Why do even care to talk to me? Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I replayed what Bella had told Jacob and Me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam." She didn't sound that sorry.

"Leah, I'm sorry."

"You broke your promise."

"I'm sorry, Leah. Really I am--" Jared cut us off as he phased.

"Sam, Edward took Bella away." Jared was still shaking from anger.

"WHAT?" I shout at him in my thoughts. "When."

"Just a few minutes ago. Damn he's a fast one. Okay so anyway, Bella when to her old house to grab a few things to take to Jacob and well we're guessing he was waiting on her because when she opened the door, Jacob heard Bella scream and when he got out of her truck and raced inside, he could smell his scent but he couldn't find them anywhere." Oh my god.

"Which did he go,"

"South, he might be going back to his house with her." Seth answered for Jared as he phased too.

"Okay, Leah and Jared follow me. Seth, go tell the Elders whats going on then phase back and come and help."

"Got it." Seth said, leaving us. As we took off, all I could hope for was that was Bella was okay. But somewhere in the back of mind, I knew she wasn't.

* * *

**I got this chapter done, like I promised. Please, Review. Oh, if you like to see something in this story tell me what.**


	5. Breathe Me

**Warning: This chapter have almost raped in it. So read at your on risk.**

**Theme song for this chapter is Breathe me by Sia. Never heard it? Off to youtube you go, then come back and read the chapter.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked into the house that I had shared with Charlie last year. After his death, the Cullen's had taken me in and I never had to come here again. Alice had got my clothes, and Emmett got my truck for me. The only reason I was here now was because I need to grab a few shirts and some pants. I unlocked the door, and opened it. Something felt wrong.

When I stepped in, cold hands grabbed me pulling me into them. I let out a scream, hoping Jacob heard it from my truck before the person covered my mouth.

"Shut it, Bitch." _Edward. _He raced out of my house the back way and through the woods.

"Edward, Let me go!" I screamed at him as he held me in his arms tightly against his chest. I tried pounding my fist again his chest, but that was stupid because it only pissed Edward off more.

"Shut up, you bitch." He raced out of the woods into Cullen's house and upstairs to his room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around his room as he tossed me on the floor. I winced in pain as my arm got trapped under my body.

"Hunting." He just looked at me like I was something to eat.

"What are you going to do to me?" I had to ask as I was trying to buy some time with the hope Jacob who show up.

"Everything but kill you." I cringed at the thoughts of what he could do. "But first you need to be taught something for leaving me. Oh and don't worry, I know the werewolf are coming so Alice can't see us." Oh no. He walked over to me and pulled me up by my hair then tossed me against the bed. I bounded back off of it, right into his rock hard body. He just smirked as he tossed me back onto the floor. On the way down I hit something, edge of the wooden bed, and pain flowed inside me. I had to bit back a scream as blood raced down my face. I was scared now.

"You're going to be in more pain than that, love" He smirked at me. Where was Jacob. Hell where was Sam too?

"I'm not your Love!" I yelled at him as he lifted me up and discarded me on the bed. I didn't bounce this time.

"Maybe not, but I will make you mine." His eyes turned black as I let what he said sink in.

"No, Please don't." I cried at him, but he silenced me but placing his lips to mine. I turned to push him off but it didn't work. I felt his hand go for my shirt and he ripped it off. I pulled back my hand and let out a scream for help.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"What's the plan, Sam" Jared as me as Paul and Jacob phased.

"Just head to the Cullen house." I told them. Leah was easily out running us as we raced like bullets through the trees. Leah had got there first, with us mile back. We could hear everything that was going through Leah mind.

"Maybe not, but I will make you mine." He was going to rape her, simply as that. I pushed myself somehow faster.

"No, Please don't." Leah heard her cried as she busted the Cullen's front door down.

Leah followed their scents up the stairs and I'm guessing Edward room. Bella let out scream for help when Leah broken in his door. Everyone winced when we saw what Leah did. Bella half naked on the bed, blood ran down her face and Edward was attacking her.

Jacob made it to Edward room next racing right into Edward, knocking him off of Bella. Leah raced to Bella pulling her pants leg with her teeth telling her to get up and hold on. Bella somehow understood, cause she moved off the bed and grabbed Leah neck's with one hand and Leah took off down the stairs but Edward was faster.

He grabbed Bella arm pulling her off Leah back and thrown her the rest of the way down. That's when I go there.

I jumped over Bella, knowing Leah would take care of her and plowed into Edward. Jacob plowed into his back. I ripped his arm off, and Edward growled in pain as Venom poured from where his arm used to be.

"Bella! Don't let them kill me." He shouted to her as Leah bend down so Bella could crawl onto her back. When Bella was on Leah back, Bella turned and faced him.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Go to hell, Edward" Her voice was broken and she was closed to passing out. I nodded to Leah to tell her to take Bella away as we killed him.

(( So if your mad that I kill Edward but there's a good reason for it. You'll find out in later chapters.))

Bella's P.O.V

I held on to Leah, with my good arm as she dashed me out of there. I knew Sam and Jacob was killing Edward but somehow I couldn't get myself to care. He had hurt me one to many times and now he pushed me over the edge.

I start to shake with fear.

Leah barked and stopped deadly almost making me fall off her. I climb down and just fell against the cold ground. Leah moved a few feet away from me and I closed my eyes as she phased back and put her clothes on.

"Bella, are you okay?" I felt myself starting to slip into the darkness.

"No." It was a broken whisper. She bended over me and barely touch my arm and I winced in pain.

"I think it's broken." Naw Duh, Shitlock. "Anything else hurt?" She asked me sitting down beside me.

"My head," Even with my eyes close, I felt dizzy. "Hey, Leah?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"Thanks for helping me, I know you don't like me but thanks anyway." I heard Leah sighed.

"Bella, it's not that I don't like you. It's just I thought you was really stupid for dating a Cullen."

"I wished I had listened to Billy the first time he told me the Cullen's was bad." The darkness was coming faster now. Then I heard footsteps on the ground and opened my eye barely to see a blurred Sam and Jacob.

"How is she?" Jacob asked Leah as Sam bended down and brushed my hair out of my face.

"She's starting to slip into unconscious and her hand broken I think, and she must be freezing without a shirt on." She was right, I was frozen.

"Here, help me get it on her." Sam took his shirt he had on, off and give it to Leah. That's when the darkness took over and the last thing I could remember was that Sam had lifted me into his arms as Leah fought with the shirt to get over my head.

* * *

Author note: I must had pissed off a few people with this chapter but hey, least she not a vampire. Sorry about killing Edward but I had to for later chapters. Okay, I placed a poll up for this story. You have to vote on it because it's a major part of this story if the answer is yes for the votes. Don't wanna vote? Review and tell me if Bella should 'go wolf' in this story. If so, I need to be getting the twist ready and work on how she got the blood of being a wolf.

* * *


	6. The Truth

Alice's P.O.V

"Stop!" I yelled to my family who was off hunting some where in the woods. "Something not right." This can't be true, because if it was then that meant—That meant Edward was dead. But who killed him? If I couldn't see who killed him then that meant only one thing. Werewolfs. Carlisle and Jasper both put a hand on each of my shoulder.

"I couldn't see them, so how was I able to know?" I asked the air. "Edward had to do something to provoke them to kill him." I heard everyone gasped.

"What? Alice are you saying Edward is dead? How, we just left him ten minutes ago." Jasper asked me with a shake. My eye was still locked on nothing. And he was trying to get me out of it.

"The Werewolfs." It was an easy statement to them.

"I'll kill them. Oh they are so dea--" Rosalie cut him off. "Shut up, Emmett. We have to get home" Everyone nodded but Jasper and I.

"Go home, we'll meet you there soon." Jasper told them and I felt Carlisle hand slip from my shoulder. I heard the air that blew off of them as they took off.

"You don't think this have to with Bella do you?" Jasper asked me. Jasper, Emmett and me was the only ones who knew how Edward acted to Bella. We never told the others because it would have killed Esme to know how Edward really was.

"Yes, and the wolf somehow got caught up in all this. All I know was I saw Edward going to Bella's old hous-" Why didn't I see it before. I took off running toward the house, Jasper trailed on my heels.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked me as we darted through the trees.

"Don't you get it Jasper? Edward kidnapped her. The wolf must had gotten pissed about it and bye-bye Eddie he goes." I didn't hide my hatred at this point for Edward. What he did was wrong but I could've stop it if only I was watching a little bit harder.

We raced inside of the house, where Bella's scent overpower me overall with Werewolfs. Ugh.

"Damn it. We have to get them back for this" Rose growled.

"No we don't, you don't und—Carlisle your phone will be ringing in 15 seconds. Bella's in the hospital."

"Tell us why we don't understand this?" Rose asked me in vampire speed to beat the cell.

"Edward kidnapped her. That's all I know." Just then Carlisle phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Dr. Cullen, we hate to bother you but we just got a young lady in here. She in a coma and has many broken ribs and her left hand is also broken_." We all cringed.

"On my way." Carlisle hung up the phone and left. The rest of us just looked at each other.

"Okay, it's time for the truth and nothing but it." Esme told us. That's when we told Rose and Esme the whole story.

Sam's P.O.V

_'She was in here cause of me' _That's all I could think.

Broken and in a coma because of me. I had been pacing for over hour now and Jacob just stared at the door that the doctor should go through at anytime. Leah had her knees to her forehead and her arms wrapped around her. Seth just stood against a wall next to her. Jared and Kim was here too, talking lowly to each other about Bella. Even Billy was here.

"Jacob Black?" A doctor had walked through the door when I had turned my back. I turned and faced him while Jacob stood up.

"How is she?" He asked him before I could.

"She's just waking up from the coma. She lost a lot of blood and hit her head but other rather than a few broken bones, she should be fine." I breathed out a sigh. "That must had been attack." We told them Bella was attacked by an animal, which wasn't a lie in our books.

"Can we go and see her?" Jacob asked and the doctor nodded. "Only two at a time please. Don't stay long, she needs her rest." Jacob nodded and the doctor left. Jacob turned to me and I knew what was coming.

"Do you want to go and see her first?" I shook my head at him. No matter how much I wanned to see Bella, I didn't know how she would react and I didn't want her getting upset.

"Leah and you can go." Jacob sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, you're going have to face this sooner or later. No matter how much she hates this right now, she can't fight it."

"I rather face this later." I told him and I heard Leah growl at me. "What Leah?"

"Nothing, but the Sam I know wouldn't give up so easy that's all." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not giving up, Leah."

"No, but you're trying to push this to the side. Sam, that's what a coward does." I bit back a snarl because people was staring at us. Leah just huffed and pushed herself by me and Jacob followed her out to Bella's room. I just watched them go.

Bella's P.O.V

Ugh, I could feel my heartbeat in my head and my chested hurt with every breath. This was horrible.

"Knock, Knock." I looked up to see Jacob and Leah at the door of my room. I give them a weak smile.

"Come in." My voice was dry and rough from having to fight against the broken ribs.

"You don't look to good, Bella." Jacob told me as he walked over to my left side and Leah to my right. "I'm sorry, we couldn't get there fast enough."

"You got there in time, Jacob." I winced as I thought about what Edward could have done to me. "Thanks for saving me you too." I looked from Jacob to Leah.

"Your welcome, Bella." Leah told me. "How's the arm?"

"The doctor said it was broken in three places." I really didn't feel it now. "What's the story on me being in here?" I asked them as the door opened.

"Yes, Leah and Jacob I would like to know too." I looked up to see Carlisle looking at us. "And then you can tell me why my house smells like you then during that I would like to know why you killed my son." I've never heard so much venom from Carlisle voice before.

"Then you like to explain to us first why Bella came to me almost every day with marks that your 'son' put on her." Jacob hissed back. That shocked Carlisle and I knew why. Either Esme and Carlisle knew what Edward had done to me.

"Edward had never hurt Bella." He told them and I rolled my eyes.

"How could you and Esme not see what Edward had done to me? Every time you was gone, Edward would hit me or slap me. Last night, Edward kidnapped me and almost raped me Carlisle." Carlisle sucked in an unneeded breath.

"Bella, we had no idea." I knew you didn't, you thought your son was to prefect.

"Yes, but everyone else did, well maybe not Rosalie but she won't care anyway." Carlisle sighed walking over to me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Bella." He turned to Leah and Jacob. "Thank you for saving her," Both Leah and Jacob nodded.

"You should be thanking Sam, he's the one who really saved her." Leah told him. Where was Sam anyway?

"Where is he?" I asked them, we really needed to talk.

"He's in the waiting room. He's to chicken to face you." Leah told me and my head snapped up when I heard a husky voice answer Leah statement.

"I'm not chicken." He growled at her but keep his eyes locked on mine. Some how I felt like I could breathe easier with him here.

"Come on, Leah." Jacob pulled her arm "Lets get out of here and let the imprinties talk." Jacob bended down and kissed my forehead while I heard Carlisle gasped.

"Sam imprinted on you?" He asked me._ Wow and when I thought this day couldn't get any worse_

"Yes, I imprinted on Bella. Now if you don't mind I need to talk to her" Was Sam always this pushy?

Leah nodded and quickly kissed my cheek, which surprised me. "Just listen to heart, Bella" She told me then left with Carlisle trailing her. Jacob kissed my forehead, and give me a smile as he left closing the door behind him. My eyes shifted to Sam as soon as Jacob was gone.

"Thank you," I told him as he walked over to the opened chair next to the bed.

"For what?" He asked me, as he sat down.

"For saving me, that's what." It was easier to talk with him here, so my voice was so harsh rough sounding. Sam sighed and put his hands to his face.

"I'm sorry, you got hurt. If only I--" I cut him off.

"Don't do that." I told him.

"Do what?" He asked me through his hands.

"Keep blaming yourself for all of this."

* * *

Okay. The poll will be taken down tomorrow, so please vote. Right now the yes' win. And again, I really have no idea where this is going so if you want to see something in here, don't be afraid to ask or tell me, kay?


	7. Breaking Down for the Kidnapping

By the way, I want to thank **reneesmay** for giving me this plot twist. Theme song: 3 libras by Perfect circle.

* * *

**Victoria P.O.V**

They killed him. Those stupid wolfs killed him. James said this plan was gold, and he was going to get to kill and break Bella's heart at the same time. But no, James pissed off those stupid over-size pups and they killed him. Why did I agree, to this plan? All I knew I had to find Laurent and kidnap Bella. Bella was going to pay for this with Edward's and her life.

After days of searching I found Laurent.

"Well Victoria, why are you here and where's James?" Laurent asked me. His eyes was just like the Cullen's. He must had changed his hunting habits and that was sickin.

"Ever heard of Werewolfs?" I asked him and he shook his head. With a sigh, I told him the whole story.

"Well you knew, that James was a shape-shifter and could change into any vampire right? Well he came up with the plan to change into Edward before they found him. He used his power and changed a new-born into him and send him to kill Bella knowing the new-born couldn't. During the fight, the real James switched into Edward and I kidnapped the real Edward."

"Wait? I heard that Edward died. So the Edward that died wasn't the real Edward it was James then?" I nodded. "So where's the real Edward now? Did you kill him?" _Not yet_

"I've hidden him and no he's alive, barely." If he ever tried to escape poor little Bella would die. That what it took for him to never leave that cave.

"Okay, now that I'm caught up. Why are you here?" He asked me.

"What I can't stop by and visit a friend?" I asked him with a smile.

"No," He was right.

"I need your help to kidnap Bella."

"Why? What does she have to do with all of this?" He asked me and I sighed growing angry with all these questions.

"Well you see, she really good friends with all the wolfs and if we take her away from them, then it'll hurt them but I need to kill Bella."

"Okay, I'll help you but only because we been friends forever and I own you for that time 50 years ago." I had to pretend I was his mate to get this crazy she vampire to leave him along. Although James didn't like it that much, I thought it was really funny to kiss Laurent.

"And as you do. Okay, this is what I need you to do. Bella's in the hospital at Forks. Kidnap her and being her to me. I'll take it from there." He nodded.

"May I ask what your going to do from there?" He asked me.

"I'm going to take her to where I have Edward. After she finds out that he's not dead I'm going to kill him then kill Bella. In the end, I'll be doing James plan to her." With a sigh, Laurent nodded his goodbye and left.

All I had to do know was to wait for them.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"But Bella this is all my fault." My elbows dug against her sheet on the bed as I rested my head into my hands.

"Sam. No, it's not. If it's anyone, it's me. I shouldn't had fought against this." I felt her hand touch mine, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Bella, you had a right. You been hurt and for that I don't blame you for running away from this. But Bella, you must know, I would never hurt you. Ever." I dropped my hands from my face and looked up at her and took the hair she had been using to brush my hair.

"I know that, Sam. But by being with you I'm hurting Leah and you. I know you love her and--" I cut her off.

"Bella, yes your right. I do love Leah but only as a friend. The only person I love is you." I kissed her hand and heard her heart speed up.

She closed her eyes as she thought. I don't know if she loved me but I knew she felt a pull to me.

"Sam, I love you too. I'm sorry, I cause you pain at first for fighting again this. I was a jackass, for that" I smirked at her. She was far from a jackass.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for, and your not a jackass." I stood up and lead over to her and kissed her. I felt heat run through my vains burning me with passion. Just then the door, opened.

"Oh sorry, to bother you but Sam you have to leave for a bit. Bella needs her rest." Carlisle told me. With a sigh, I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead and left, going into the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked me as he saw me.

"She told me she was sorry for being the way she was." I told him and Jacob smiled. From the corner, I heard Billy muttered 'about time'.

"So she okay now?" Leah asked me and I nodded. "Good. Sam just don't hurt her." I would never do that.

"I would never do that, Le--" I stopped when I heard scream that only belong to Bella. I turned and raced out of the waiting room as fast as I could without going to fast. When I opened the door, her bed was empty and she was missing.

"What's going on?" Jacob and Leah asked together as Carlisle pushed passed me.

"Laurent!" Who was Laurent.

"Who the hell is Laurent?" I asked him.

"He's a vampire that was with James. He must had kidnapped her. Something not right, I bet you anything Victoria behind this. " With that I jumped out the window and when wolf.

"Sam, you can't caught him. He's long gone." Seth told me in his thoughts.

"He's got Bella, I have to try."

"Sam, listen we will get her but we need help. If Carlisle right, and this vampire have friends you don't know how many we could face." I slowed down, for once thinking about the pack safety.

"Leah, I have to save her!"

"I know, and we will but not along."

* * *

**Author note: **Ugh, sorry so short, promise the next one will be longer!

**Lost yet? Okay let me help you. James had a power no one knew about. He could change into anyone that was a vampire or change a vampire into him. He used his power so he could be Edward and abuse Bella and later on kill her. Alice couldn't see this because he wasn't him and was playing Edward. Victoria knows about the holes in Alice visions from Edward and played that to her strength by hiding Edward.**

**Bella will be going wolf in this story but not the way you would think.**

**By the way, I want to thank reneesmay for giving me this plot twist. Thank you and for that this chapter is dedicated to as I said before.**

**Still lost? Message me or Review. Not lost, review anyway, I like reading them and answering them, =]**


	8. Have You Got it In You

_Theme song; Have you got it in you by Imogen Heap._

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

As Sam closed the door behind him, I smiled. I felt safe for once and even though, I love the feeling. It really scared me to give hope again to somebody. But I knew no matter how much I fought again this, it was just going to get stronger and so I give in, and had to trust Sam.

My eyes closed on their own account, as I thought about the kiss. This kiss was much more somehow then when Edward kissed me. I could feel the heat and the passion in it.

As I got lost in thoughts, a cold wind blew across my room, like someone had opened the window. Before my eyes could snap open I felt cold hands grab at the tubes on my arm and jerked them off causing me to scream in pain. My scream was cut off when a cold hand slipped crossed my mouth. What was going on?

"Shh, Isabella. That might not be a good idea. I don't think you want your pups to get hurt do you?" A strange but familiar voiced hissed into my ear as I opened my eyes to see only one person I thought I would never see again. Laurent.

"And why not?" I muttered against his hand as he jumped out the window with ease as I tried fighting against him.

"You don't want your Sam to hear you and try to come after me do you? Because if you do, i'll just kill him." My heart spiked and I felt cold sweat run down my forehead as I stopped fighting. I couldn't let Sam get hurt.

"No," I whispered through his hand.

After a few minutes, I got sick of Laurent hand on my face so I licked it. I didn't think it work but I was wrong. He recoiled his hand and growled at me as he grabbed my broken arm and squeezed it. I winced and he let go.

"Ew, Isabella. I'm not sure which is worst, human food or their spit?" I didn't answer his question since it wasn't really one. He just smirked.

"Where are you taking me?" I had to know, but I really didn't want to.

"Well you remember Victoria don't you? She was James mate." Like I didn't know that.

"I know who she is," I spat against his chest and he cringed "What does all this have to do with me?"

"All in time, little one." He told me as he shifted me in his arms and brought me over his head and onto his back. He never slowed once. "Keep hold, I don't want you getting hurt. _Yet_." I winced this time at the way he said yet. Something bad was going to happen to me and I wasn't talking about death. "Well you see some of your friends attacked James and killed him. So Victoria thinks if she kills you, then your friends will feel the same pain she felt after James died." What? That was stupid.

"So she's going to kill me, to get to the Cullens?" I asked him as I tried to keep the fear from my voice.

"No, Isabella. They will just be a bonus to her." Even though I couldn't see his face, I could heard the smirk in his voice. What did he mean by a bonus?

"What do you mean their a bonus to her?"

"You see the Cullens didn't kill him," What was he talking about? I had seen Jasper and Emmett kill him before I had slipped into blackness of the venom.

"What are you talking about, Laurent." My hand was hurting from holding on to his neck and so that made pain flow into my words even though I didn't want it to.

"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you that. You'll just have to ask Victoria when you see her. Which by the way, is in five minutes." Again, I could hear the smirk and I started to tremble again his back.

I didn't talk the rest of the way, and just thought about Sam. I didn't stop thinking about him until I heard a rough female voice.

"Ah, Laurent. I see that you brought Bella to me. Outstanding job." I felt Laurent nodded and let go of my legs, so I slipped from his back and fell onto the ground. I looked up to a smirking Victoria and Laurent.

"She in almost one piece, seems she has a broken arm from Ja—I mean Edward." I didn't like the smirk Victoria give me as she kneel down.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're safe _for now_. Did Laurent tell you I have a surprise for you?" She sneered at me in a wild voice.

"My untimely death?Well I guess it's not that untimely" I hissed at her and she just smiled and Laurent laughed .

"Now, Now Bella, no need to be mean, and no that's _not_ the surprise." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up with her. I winced in pain as she had grabbed my broken arm.

"Maybe, you should tell her the whole story first?" Laurent told her and she nodded as she released my arm.

"Oh, sorry Bella. Maybe you should know a few things before. Okay, you remember my mate, James right?" I didn't even answer her stupid question. "Well you see, he had a gift, a power if you may, that not even your _eddikins_ knew. You see he had a power to shape-shift. He could turn into any vampire he wanned and could turn a vampire into him.

"Well you see that night you thought you killed James, you didn't." She looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something. I didn't though. "Anyways, James changed a newborn into him and send him to kill you. During the fight, you see when your Eddie was trying to kill 'James' he was really killing a new-born. Keeping up?" She asked me and I just nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Well before any of the other Cullens got there, I kidnapped Edward and James turned himself into a fake Edward. By the way, he can put one hell of a fight, least I had Riley to help."She waited while I tried to programed all this. If James turned into a fake Edward, then that was the _Edward_ that had abused me was really James?

"Where's Edward then, if you kidnapped him?" Victoria smirked.

"For a human, you caught on fast. Your Edward, is in let just say hiding." I felt my blood start to boil with anger.

"What did you do to him!" I screamed at her. Victoria just sighed and grabbed my hand that was broken.

"Now, Isabella you don't want me to start hurting you yet do you?" She started to bend my pointer finger back and I let out a gaped of pain. With a smile, she let my hand go. "Good, now where we're we. Oh right, so while, my James played to be your Edward, everyone fell for it. But who would had thought, you would befriend a werewolf?" My anger grew as she mentioned Jacob. "I told James to kill you right then but no. He still knew you was in love with Edward and you wasn't heartbroken yet." So that was their plan, to make me heartbroken then to kill me. "After you was dead, I was going to let Edward go, and then I knew Edward would mostly kill himself when he knew you was dead."

"But it didn't work, cause I left 'Edward' and became friends with the wolf. So the Edward, Jacob and Sam killed was not really Edward. It was your's James." Now I was getting it.

"Yes, Bella. Your wolf friends killed him so now I'm going to kill you but first your surprise. Laurent could you carry her once more?" She asked him and I shook with fear for the first time near her.

"Come on, Isabella. Up you go." Not wanting to get hurt again, I jump up onto his back and held onto his neck wishing I could cut his air off and kill him.

Laurent raced after Victoria and I started to shake once again. What would they do to me? All I could hope was they would kill me quickly.

About five minutes, Victoria stopped in front of a cave and Laurent stopped too. Victoria said something that was to fast for my ears and the next thing I knew someone was walking out of the cave. I slipped off of Laurent back and half hide behind him. I had no idea what was going on.

"Yes?" A really familiar voice asked. Edward.

"I think you know, who we just kidnapped for you to watch till we can kill her."Laurent told him and I stepped out behind him.

"Bella!" Edward voice even after all this time was full with love.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

"No!" I hissed at Leah inside my head. No way.

"Sam, suck it up and get over your pride! You want to save Bella don't you?" Leah growled at me through her thoughts. She knew I did.

"You know I do!" I snapped at her.

"Then, you have to ask the Cullens to help us. I know you don't like the bloodsuckers, and nor do I. But we have no idea how many vampire is there."

"Fine." I snapped back at her. All I could see was red from the anger. What if Bella was hurt or even dead?

"Don't think like that Sam!" Jacob growled at me as we raced side by side through the trees. It was eating him up inside that Bella might be hurt too. "Please, have a little of hope." he started to beg at me.

"Werewolfs?" A voiced called out from the Cullens house. We was at least a half mile away. "What do you want?"

"Alice," Jacob thought to us. "One of us needs to change and talk to them. Sam, can I chage with you?" It had to be me and Jacob knew them some-what. I knew that but I didn't know if I could keep in control long enough to change with him.

"Just think of Bella," Jacob told me and I nodded my wolf head at him as he changed into human form. I thought about the first kiss we had just shared not an hour ago. I felt my body change from wolf to human and I sighed as I stood up getting dress quickly.

"Alice, it's Sam and Jacob." I walked out onto their grass that faced the house where five vampire were.

"Sam, Jacob. Would you like to tell me why I don't see any thing in the future for the next two days?" Bella had told Jacob that she couldn't see us.

"Bella, was kidnapped. Laurent got her and we think theres more of them." I had to spat out the stupid vampire name.

"You let Bella get KIDNAPPED?" A filthy bloodsucker bolted at me. "Emmett" Jacob muttered to me.

"No, we didn't your stupid Edward did!" I hissed back and I knew that was low blow. "If he had never hurt her--" Alice cut me off.

"This isn't good, I can't see Bella at all. Why can't I see her." A disgusting filthy vampire, I didn't know his name touch the tiny bloodsucker shoulder.

"It's only because she tied around the pups. She's fine" Jacob hissed as he called us pups.

"No, it's not! Jasper if I can't see her that only means one thing! She most be dead already" Was Bella really dead? "Wait, oh no."

"What is it?" Someone asked her.

"Bella's not dead but..."

"But what?" I asked her.

"There's at least ten vampires waiting for us to come after her. Ready and waiting to kill." For once, I was glad to have some vampires to help.

* * *

So as you can see this is a really crappy chapter. I sucked at trying to capture the mood of bella. I made her sound fearless even though she wasn't. xD Anyway, I like reviews because reading them make my day. So wanna make my day? Review. Reviewer's get a preview for the next chapter.


	9. Help, I'm Alive

This chapter is short for a reason. Because the next one is really long. =] Please tell me if I did wrong in this chapter. I'm not so sure I like it.

Theme song; Fallen by 30 seconds to mars.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Victoria didn't say a word to me as she lifted me up by my shirt and tossed me at Edward. Who caught me with ease. When I hit it stone hard body, I cringed away from it.

"You try to escape I'll go after him, Bella." That was her only words to me when she left with Laurent on heels. I knew she meant Jacob, but if she when after Jacob, she'll be going after Sam too. And I was going to have that.

As soon as she left, Edward pulled me backwards, as he spoke.

"Bella, Love, are you alright?" Edward asked me, pulling me back into the safety of the cave. I guess it wasn't that safe because I could see shadows of vampire around us.

"I'm fine, now." I was fine, knowing Edward was alive but somehow it didn't feel right being this close to him. He pulled me down into his lap.

"I'm so sorry, this is all m--" I cut him off with a hiss that had escaped my lips.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen. Don't you start blaming yourself for this shit. I'm sick of it, everything I do is my fault, not your, or Sa—Jacobs." I knew I had to tell Edward about Sam but here, in the eyes of death was not the best time to say 'Sorry Edward, but I belong with a werewolf now.'

Either way you look at it, Edward would be pissed off and heartbroken. There was no way out of that. Either way, I was going to break his heart. I sighed. I wish I could do something without an either.

"Bella, are you okay? Your heart is racing like a run away train." Edward muttered against my hair. He was right, is was beating like a hammer.

"No Edward, I'm not the hell okay. I'm stuck in a cave with god know how many vampires that are around us waiting for us to try and escape. I'm about to die soon, and you're asking if I'm okay?" I spit out through my teeth. I start to shake from the anger I felt inside me. I was going to die soon, along beside Edward. And somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew Sam would follow close behind us. Jacob told me it was impossible for an imprinted person to stay away from their imprint and if I was dead, he would be to as soon as my heart stopped, his was going to stop too.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, I got you. I wouldn't let them touch as long as I'm with you." He whispered in my ear and I just broke down into tears from his words. I knew he couldn't promise anything like that and for once in my life, I was scared for myself. I had to keep myself alive for Sam, I just had to. That was the only thing that was going to keep me strong to the end.

Edward didn't say a word as he held me close to his chest and rocked me back in forth. Once in a while he would kiss my head but it didn't feel right. It felt more like a older brother or something not my former lover. Time was passing slowly.

I didn't hear them enter the cave but I heard Edward hissed and jerk me up and off his lap and behind him.

"Touch her and you'll go up in flames." Edward hissed at the shadow that was only ten feet away from us.

"Now, Edward. Is that the way to talk to someone who can kill you in a single heartbeat that Bella will give us?" Edward growled again and that's when I knew we were in real trouble. Because more shadows had joined the first one and they was coming at us. We was going to die.

Then I felt the worst pain ever from inside my bones and right under my skin. I felt my blood run hot all over but the place where James teeth had been not so long ago. Before I could understand anything, I felt my body shifted and I heard my bones collide together and I let out high pitch scream that was filled with so much pain, that all the shadows around us stopped. I felt my body shifted again and a image of Jacob as a wolf filled my head as I dropped to the ground behind Edward's legs.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" A voice that only at this moment could reach me through all the pain. Sam.


	10. Memento Mori

"What's the plan, shorty?" Jacob asked the smallest vampire of the Cullens.

"You, as in the pack, will follow Laurent path. We will will be close behind but we're going a little longer out before coming in to the cave. Sam, you will go in first. Make them think your along, so that mean going in human form." Was she crazy? Being here was already hard enough on me.

"What? Your telling me to go into the heart of a cave with over 10 vampire? I think you need to hunt, because the loss of blood had made you crazy. I can barely be in human form around you, let alone ones that took Bella."

"Sam, look do you want to save Bella or not?" The way she looked up at me made me know that she knew how I felt about Bella.

"You know I do." I told her looking her in the eyes. She nodded and when back to telling the others the plan. Jacob nudged me with his shoulder. When I turned my head and looked at him, he started to talk.

"Do you think you can?" He asked me, making me think of that train that could.

"I have to." I knew if it could save Bella then yes. Like the stories said, we would do anything for our imprinties. I turned my head back to Alice, when she started to talk to me again.

"Okay, Sam get going. Jacob change of plans, your running with us and so is Seth. We need one to go in front of us and one behind, to hide our scent a bit." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob look at me and I nodded.

"Go with them." I told him, as I turned around to change forms so I could get running.

Normally, I would be hyped about getting to kill a few vampires, but Bella was in trouble, and there was no hyped in me. After 'going wolf,' as Bella had called it, I raced through the woods searching for that foul-smelling vampire trail. As I got closer to his trail, I smelt Bella scent lingering in with his. The thought of Bella in the arms of that fucking vampire made my stomach turn.

"See that you find their scent, it's a bit more east then you are right now." I told Jacob as for he was leading the Cullens, since he was faster then Seth.

"Got it," Jacob thought as he turned a little bit to the left to go east. I stopped when I smelt a new scent. Another vampire. I placed my nose to the ground then sneezed. Ugh, stupid revolting vampires.

"Sam, please." Leah begged me as everyone in the pack caught whiff of the smell as they got closer. "Go faster, don't worry about the smell for now." I hated it when Leah was right.

"I heard that!" She huffed as she read my thoughts.

"Get your head in the game, Leah." I barked at her in my head using my leader voice. "Okay, I'm going to change back into human form since I'm only mile away."

"When do you want me to charge in?" Leah asked me.

"You'll know," I told her as I switched forms. After slapping my shorts on, I started to run to the cave. I wasn't fast in human form as I was in my wolf form. After a few minutes, I saw the cave and the smell of other vampires filled my nose. With a cringe look, I started to walk. I knew I could sneak up on a vampire, my scent would give me away but I was in luck. The wind was blowing toward me so my scent was blown away from the cave. Everything was going toward plan until, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air around me. That scream only belong to one person, and that person happened to belong to me. Bella.

I took off in a run to the cave, not caring once about being attacked as I raced into the cave. Five vampires was standing in a line in front of another vampire. Bella was on the floor, twisting and turning again the vampire feet.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I screamed at them, without thinking. Shit. They all turned to look at me but thats when Leah and the others jumped over me and on tops of the vampires. The one that was standing next to Bella, scooped her into his arms and raced her away from the fighting. That's when I caught sight of the vampire. Edward. But I thought—No time to think.

I jumped up at the nearest vampire, changing into a werewolf first in midair, before I collied with him. The newborn, tried to bite me but I was to quick for him. I bit into his arm, and ripped it from his arm. The vampire let out a painful hiss, as I bit his other arm. Again, he snapped at me and I felt his teeth brush against my fur. With that, I knocked him to the ground, and torn a piece of skin off of his neck. Again, the vampire tried to bite me but as he tried, I reached around his bite, and bit into his neck and torn into like prey.

It was long before the pieces of the newborn was in the fire that one of the Cullens started. As I turned back to see if anyone needed help, I saw a black and red wolf. I blinked twice because I knew that the wolf didn't belong to the pack and I couldn't hear her/his thoughts. It had a red hair vampire pinned down under his/her paws. The vampire was smirking up at the werewolf.

"Do you really think that just because you turned into a wolf, Bella. That I can't kill you? All I have to do is bite you." The werewolf was BELLA?

Bella growled at her, inching her face to the vampire. The growled was plain as if she had spoke the words out loud. _Any last words?_

"Sh'ma Yisrael, adonai elohanu, adonai echod. Memento Mori Bella." The vampire said. Bella let out other growl and reached down to bite her neck but the vampire was quicker then her and tossed her off.

I took a step toward them but Leah beat me to them. Leah knocked the vampire to the ground and off of Bella. Jacob reached them then and when to rip the vampire apart but the vampire bite him. Before the venom could spread, Jacob bit the vampire and yanked apart of the vampire neck off. Then Jacob fell limp to the ground in wolf form.

"No," I yelled in my head.

"Save her," Was Jacob last thoughts as the venom stopped his heart and killed him. His body then changed into his human form. I just stood there, and stared at Jacob for a long moment.

I looked up to see Leah as she carried the last of the vampire that had killed Jacob.

"Go take care of Bella, Sam." Leah thought to me in a whisper that lingered around my brain. "She's going to need you after what she just saw." Leah was right.

I padded up to Bella as she laid on the cave floor and nudged her with my head. She looked at me then back at the floor. With a huff, she closed her eyes like she was trying to think. A single tear fell from her face as she turned her nose toward Jacob. I closed my eyes, and formed back into my human form so I could talk to her.

"It wasn't your fault Bella." She just shook her head and turn to me and opened her eyes just to close them again and turned her head swiftly. I looked down. I had forgotten, I didn't have clothes on.

"Seth?" I turned toward him. He turned his wolf at me and nodded. He padded over to me and stuck out his paw where he had his shorts tied around his leg. I untied them and thanked him. I placed them on and turned back to the wolf Bella. How was it even possible she was a wolf.

"I believe when James bit her, his power of shape-shifting transfer to her somehow. I don't know how but she shifted into one of you." Edward said as he answered my thoughts. That reminded me.

"How are you alive? We killed you." I asked him, as I turned around to face him.

"You killed James. He shifted himself into me to kill Bella but he faulted at his plan when he had to kidnap Bella to hurt her from you. Little did he know what a imprint wolf would do to save his imprinted person." So he knew.

"You know?" That was a dumb question.

"Yes, I knew from Laurent thoughts but at first I had thought it was Jacob but when you walked in here in human form, which by the way was stupid, to save Bella. I knew it was you."

"It was Alice idea. It mostly worked." We did save Bella but we had lost a good friend and brother in the fight.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I just shrugged, trying to hold back the tears that I could feel in the back of my eyes.

"Yea, me too. So how can Bella shift back into her human form?" I asked him.

"Easy, first she has to would to but right now I'm betting she doesn't since she's not human yet. She must be scared." I nodded, understanding him. After all that happen, I bet she confused and scared.

"What does Sh'ma Yisrael, adonai elohanu, adonai echod. Memento Mori Bella mean, by the way. That red headed vampire told Bella that before she died." Edward sighed. That must not be good.

"It means, 'Hear, oh Israel, the Lord our God, the Lord is one'. Memento Mori Bella means 'Remember you will die, Bella'"

"Oh." I said and sighed, I had to ask him. "Are you cool with Bella and me?" Edward smile. The smile somehow didn't reach his eyes.

"Sam, all I want is Bella to be happy, safe and well. With you, she can be that and human at the same times. I can tell by the way you look at her and your thoughts that you really care about her and love her. I will not stand in your way of that. You love her and I know she love you. I'll be there as Bella's friend if she likes. So yes, I am cool with it." Edward told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Edward."

* * *

So yes, I killed Jacob. At first it was going to be Leah be then I thought no because I have plans for Leah. =] Anywyz, don't kill me for killing Jacob. xD


	11. Author note

Okay. Since school is about to start for me. I will need an escape from the world and writing on Fanfiction is one of my escape. I have put up a Poll that I want you to vote on. It's about which one of these four stories I should keep going.

**Beating the Odds**

**Hide and Seek**

_Already Over_

**The Devil on my Shoulder**

Please vote! Poll will be taken down pretty soon.


End file.
